The After Life
by JustSomebodyCalledMe
Summary: Sequel to Being Here...They're finally getting married but is this what she really wants? (RJ)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everybody, well you all wanted to know what happend with Jess and  
Rory in Being Here but I liked the way I ended the story....so I made a  
sequel! YaY! I guess...anyway this is the prologue and I hope you will like  
it.  
Please review...I love reviews! I probably shouldn't tell you that since I  
told you about a million times before so you probably know it by now.  
Anyway enjoy the story!  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1  
  
My life only became better after he left.  
At first it was hard, I missed him and I thought my life ended, Jess was  
gone and Dean practically hated me.  
But after a while Dean came around and he got used to the idea of becoming  
a father.  
After 8 months I looked like a whale and I was happy I finally got into  
labor, I wish I could still say the same.  
Unfortunatly it didn't go the way we planned and while I was giving birth  
our baby died.  
The months that followed were really hard for all of us.  
Dean burried himself into his work and I...well I pretended it never  
happend.  
One night he came home from his work and we got into a fight, we did have a  
fight every once in a while but never this big, so I temporarily moved out  
and I lived with my mom and Luke for 2 months.  
I really missed Dean and we decided we had to go see a therapist.  
Everything that we had kept inside for so long finally came out.  
I didn't tell him about my "relationship"with Jess and I don't see why I  
should.  
I've come to the point in my life I realize I loved Jess and probably I  
always will because he's a part of me.  
I do think of him occasionally, I wonder how he's doing or what the latest  
book is he's read.  
Sometimes, only when I'm alone, I wonder of the life I could have had when  
things went completly different.  
  
---*Flashback  
  


* * *

  
His memories has almost faded now, they are drifting in and out at least  
once a day.  
But I will keep these memories a life cause I was his for a little while.  
He will always be a part of me and with every tear that falls I remember  
him.  
Cause it's just like he said: "My love for you will never die"  
Every time I remember you I wish you were mine.  
But you're just a love who failed to see and now I can't let you go.  
  
---*End Flashback  
  


* * *

  
But I'm over that now, I see that what we had was temporary and it never  
has been or ever will be anything more.  
The last time I told myself that I had to convince myself it was true but  
now there's no need to, I love Dean and he's the one I belong to.  
I haven't made a lote of mistakes in my life but there are things I would  
have done differently.  
I never became a journalist, with my pregnancy and all.  
After a small accident with his knee, Dean's future with basketball was  
gone as well.  
He's the manager of Doose now and I am working at the Inn with my mom.  
I really like it, it's not the future I wanted but it brings money on the  
table and I can see my mom a lot.  
  
After our meeting with the thearapist things got better.  
On our 8 year anniversary Dean asked me to marry him and I accepted.  
I've never been more happy and I honestly believe we will make it.  
We have been through so much together and we survived.  
That's why I know our marriage will last.  
We've decided not to go on a honeymoon but we will go on a engamentmoon.  
What can I say, I like to be different.  
We did have a small misunderstanding about the city we would visit.  
I told him he could surprise me, and that leaves me here, packing my stuff  
to a place I don't know.  
  


* * *

  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	2. How Can I Help You?

A/N: Hey everybody, this is the second chapter (I suck at A/N) Anyway  
please review!!! Oh and I own two characters (you will find out which two)  
and the other ones I don't own.  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Part of me never wanted to leave her, but now I'm only glad I did.  
If I had stayed all we would end up was pain.  
I never thought I could say this, but I'm really happy now.  
I have everything I've ever wanted, I run my own bookstore and I have a  
beautiful woman who I love.  
Eva is the best thing that has ever happend to me, she gave me what I  
really needed when I least expected it.  
  
After I came to Seattle I lived like a hermit and pushed myself away from  
society, I didn't want anything to do with it.  
But there was my crazy roommate, Simon he is Irish with a very odd accent,  
and he got me outdoors.  
At first I didn't talk to him at all, I kept him at distance.  
But somehow he got through to me and I ended up at a party with him.  
It was a party of one of his friends and that's where I met her and that's  
where my life changed.  
She was standing somewhere in a corner and she looked so sweet and  
innocent.  
She has long brown hair and big brown eyes.  
For the first time in my life I was afraid to walk up to a person and make  
a conversation.  
There was no need to walk up to her since Simon already introduced her to  
me.  
We talked all night and we went out on a date, I was actually nervous.  
After a couple of dates things became more serious and pretty soon they  
called us a couple.  
  
Eva stimulated me to follow my dreams but at the time I didn't had one and  
so she made a small suggestion to open my own bookstore.  
The conversations we had were so much different then I had with Rory.  
After I left I never touched a book again, it reminded me too much of her  
and it was killing me.  
And then Eva came with the suggestion to open my own bookstore.  
I couldn't tell her about my past, I couldn't tell her that I didn't want a  
bookstore because of some other woman...hell I don't even know how she  
knows I love books.  
But it didn't matter and to please her I opened one.  
Thank God I had Simon, he has music shop around the corner and he helps me  
out most of the time, he does the administration and when it's busy he  
helps me selling books.  
I hadn't touched a book for years and when I opened my store it was like I  
touched a book for the first time.  
The feeling of the pages slipping through my fingers reminded me of what  
I've lost once and it reminded me how much catching up I had to do.  
So I started reading again, I told myself not to but it was almost like I  
didn't have a choice.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
"Jess....Jess....JESS!"  
"What?"  
"You're suppose to sell the books not to read them. You told me you don't  
even like books"  
"I don't"  
"Then stop reading"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
The books aren't the only thing that remind me of her, there are so many  
things.  
Watching a TV-Show reminds me of her sometimes.  
When I left her that morning she was peacefully a sleep and something was  
pullig me back, back to led my life the way I thought it was suppose to.  
But that was 7 years ago and finally after 5 and half years I got her out  
of my system and I fell in love with a woman again.  
  
"Hey hansom"  
"Hey"  
"Are we still on for tonight?"  
"You bett!"  
"Good, I gotta go but I'll see you tonight okay"  
"Yeah...Oh hey Eva..."  
"Yeah"  
"Nothing...never mind"  
  
I can't help it, everytime I try to tell her I freeze, afraid to hear her  
not say it back.  
The last time I told somebody I loved her I ended up leaving, maybe the  
table has turned and will she be the one that leaves.  
  
"Hey mate, there's a guy in the store and he wants a very special book for  
his fiancee"  
"So...help him"  
"I have no clue in which direction to look"  
"I'll help him if you take over inventory"  
"Sure"  
  
And then it happend, everything I built in the last 7 years crumbled to the  
ground and melted like snow in the sun.  
There he was looking for a book for his fiancee.  
There he was, looking at me probably the same way as I was looking at him,  
like he sees a ghost.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	3. Something Deep And Old

A/N: Hi everybody, this is kind of a short chapter but the next one will be  
longer...I already made a start :-)  
Have fun and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee Review!!!  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
When I woke up this morning I found my man missing.  
At first I thought something happend but than I found his comforting note:  
  
"Good Morning! Be right with a little surprise."  
  
On the side of his note he had drawled a little smiley, he always does  
that.  
And after an hour or so he finally returned, I sensed almost in an instant  
the change in him and when I asked what was wrong, he simply replied  
"nothing"  
I could tell he was lying but when he held my present in front of me I let  
that thought go.  
When I unwraped it I found my favourite book and I decided not to tell him  
I already have it.  
Sometimes I ask myself if he really knows me.  
Off course he does! I don't need to tell myself that, if he didn't know me  
how would he know what my favourite book is.  
I'll just look for the receit and return it...there's no harm in it right?  
He wouldn't even notice because I have the same book already.  
  
I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her I saw him, but I couldn't.  
It would change everything, she would visit him and invite him to our  
wedding and I can't let that happen.  
I wish I never went to his bookstore this morning.  
I can still hear that stupid Irish man say it:  
  
"Just one sec. mate I'll get the manager"  
  
I should have known, when I wanted to leave this morning, something was  
pullig me back.  
Something said to me that I shouldn't go, somewhere deep down inside I knew  
he was there.  
Why didn't I listen?  
  
"Dean, I'll be right back"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Oh just taking a walk, you wanna come?"  
"No I'll just stay here, have fun"  
"Bye"  
  
I knew he didn't want to come with me and now I have the chance to return  
the book and pick another one.  
The way to the bookstore isn't as easy as I thought it would be.  
I walked through whole Seatlle and I haven't found it until I found this  
really small store and I realized this was my practically the last store  
there was in Seatlle so this had to be the one.  
When I walked into this little bookstore I was welcomed by books I never  
heard of and first editions I've never seen.  
After being in the store for a while I found my way to the front desk, my  
heart started racing and my head started spinning when the man in front of  
the front desk turned around.  
  
Neither one of us moved as we faced each other, neither one of us spoke.  
I always thought that if we saw each other once again I would know what to  
say but now I've come that point, everything that comes into my head seems  
inappropiate and somehow lacking.  
When I was finally ready I took a deep breath and managed to say 'hi'  
  
"Hi" he softly stammered.  
  
As he spoke and it all come together- beeing here, seeing him.  
I felt something twitch inside, something deep and old, something that  
makes me dizzy for just a second.  
I caught myself fighting for control, I didn't expect this to happen, I  
don't want this to happen.  
Yet the feeling went on despite myself, and for a brief moment I feel like  
17 again, feel like I hadn't in years, as if all my dreams could still come  
true.  
Without another word we finally come together, as if it were the most  
natural thing in the world and he put his arms around me, drawing me close.  
We stayed like this for a long time before I pull away to look at him.  
Up close, I could see he is a man now, there was a new edge to him, yet the  
way he was holding me, made me realize how much I'd missed him since I'd  
seen him last.  
My eyes are starting to fill with tears when we finally release each other.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	4. The One I Lost Long Ago

A/N:  
WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?????? :-P  
Please Review!  
Enjoy reading and the next chapter will be totally dedicated to jess and  
Rory.  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
When I returned to Eva later that night it somehow felt like I betrayed  
her, like I was cheating on her.  
The feeling I saw her today was the one I thought I lost long ago.  
I didn't think she still had some kind of impact on me, I don't want her to  
have an impact on me.  
I want her to leave as quickly as she came, but somehow those thoughts felt  
like a lie.  
I don't want her to leave, something deep inside of me screamed at her  
today when she made her move to leave the store.  
I guess she didn't want to leave either, right before she opened the door  
she turned around and we started talking for hours.  
We talked like nothing ever happend, like we've never been seperated.  
Things turned out a lot different then I expected to be.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
"How's your kid doing?"  
"Well I, we, don't have a kid"  
"Why, what happend?"  
"I got into labor and I got a miscariage"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Oh no it's okay, I'm over it"  
"So how did you end up here?"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well I mean in Seatlle, my bookstore"  
"Your bookstore?"  
"Yeah, Eva told me to start one on my own"  
  
I can't tell her, I can't tell her Eva didn't know about the way I love  
book, I can't tell her I never touched a book again after I left Stars  
Hollow.  
  
"Eva?"  
"She's uhm, she's my girlfriend"  
  
And then it happend, as soon as I spoke the word girlfriend there was some  
kind of emotion in her eyes, an emotion that wasn't there before.  
It was like she was hurt or something.  
By the was she starts to act I can tell she's starting to feel  
uncomfortable and I realize I have to change the subject if I want her to  
stay a little bit longer.  
  
"So you never answered my question"  
"What question?"  
"How did you end up here?"  
"Oh right, I'm getting married and instead of going on a honeymoon we've  
decided to go on a engagemoon"  
"Creative"  
"What?"  
"Engagemoon"  
"Oh yeah, sure...I ...I Should be going"  
"Yeah maybe you should"  
"It was nice talking to you again"  
"Same here"  
"Bye Jess"  
"Bye"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
I don't know how it happend but when he told me about his girlfriend I was  
hurt, maybe even jealous.  
And then I told him about my engagement and he just faced it with a smile.  
When I was back in the hotel I saw my fiancee sitting in front of the  
window and somehow I felt like I betrayed him all over again.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?"  
"Oh I was lost in a bookstore...you know me...always lost in a bookstore"  
  
And I try to ease his mind with a fake smile.  
  
"Look I have some bad news"  
"What is it"  
"There's some kind of crises at Doose and I'm needed there"  
"Oh okay, let's go pack our stuff"  
"No no no, I want you to stay"  
"But..."  
"No buts, I know you need some time out and I know you love it here so  
please stay"  
"Okay, so I see you back in Stars Hollow?"  
"Off course"  
  
And he kisses me, somehow his kiss reminds me of a kiss I got long ago, a  
kiss I didn't remember until now, a kiss that still lingers.  
Argh! I shouldn't be thinking this, I can't be thinking this.  
I can't think of Jess when I kiss Dean.  
  
After he returned to Stars Hollow, the hotelroom became empty and boring.  
I know I was thinking crazy but something was pulling me to his bookstore,  
something inside of me wanted to go there, to talk to him one more time  
before I left.  
And so it went, I visited him and once again he welcomed me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	5. This Is What I Need

A/N: Arghhhhhh, I'm dealing with MAJOR crises here. Okay maybe not MAJOR  
but crises....yes!  
Do you wanna know my problem?  
I thought nobody was reading this story because I only got 2  
reviews....turns out I did get more reviews but I didn't receive them in my  
mailbox...:-( :'(  
So pleaseeeee keep reviewing anyway!  
And please enjoy this chapter.  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The thoughts of her kept haunting me for the last 3 days.  
Eva asked me several times what was wrong but I kept snapping at her it is  
nothing.  
Simon keeps asking me the same question and once again he gets through to  
me and I tell him everything there is to know, about my past, why I came to  
Seatlle and that she's here.  
He tells me to follow my heart but I don't even know what my heart wants.  
And then she appeares again, out of the blue.  
  
"You must be Rory"  
"Yes, nice to meet you..."  
"Oh Simon, you can call me Simon"  
"Okay Simon, nice to meet you"  
"Yes well I'll be in the back, call me if you need anything mate"  
"Sure"  
"He's Irish"  
"He owns the musicstore around the corner"  
"Oh I've been there, it's an amazing store"  
"THANK YOU!!!"  
"Simon stop eardropping"  
"SORRY MATE"  
"So can I help you with anything?"  
"No...no, I don't even know why I'm here"  
  
And here it is again, this long uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Do you wanna get some dinner or something?"  
  
Her question caught me by surprise and I know I had to answer by saying no  
but the only word my mouth could form was yes.  
And so I went, talked for hours with her and afterwards she invited me in,  
just as old friends.  
I should have known right there and then that we can't be "just friends"  
But I went inside anyway and everything I ever felt came back to me.  
It felt so right to be there and like magic, our years apart didn't matter  
anymore.  
Summer rain sheeted itself against the windows, drowning out all other  
sounds.  
Then we gave in to everything we had fought the last 7 years. She lifted  
her head and looked at me with hazy eyes, and I just kissed her.  
  
He leaned in slowly and kissed me again and I kissed back, feeling the  
years of seperation dissolve into passion.  
He kissed my neck, my cheek, my eyelids and I feel the moisture of his  
mouth linger wherever his lips had touched.  
The world seemed dreamlike as I pull back from him.  
Without speaking I pull off his shirt, locking his arms behind his back.  
I lift my head allowing him to kiss me as he rolled his shoulder freeing  
himself from the sleeves.  
With that he slowly reaches for me.  
He lifts my shirt and ran his finger slowly across my belly before raising  
my arms and slipping it off.  
His hands gently caressed my back, arms, shoulders and I felt our heated  
bodies pressed together.  
It was almost slow motion as our bodies came together, both trembling with  
the memory of what we once had shared together.  
  
We went on throughout the night making up for our years apart and we slept  
in each others arms.  
Once when he was looking at me in the moments before daybreak, my eyes  
fluttered opened and I just smiled.  
He puts his finger on my lips to keep me from speaking and for a long time  
we just looked at each other.  
  
I know I love him, I always did and I always will, it doesn't even matter  
wheter he loves me or not.  
I can't marry Dean, I don't love him, at least not the way I'm suppose to.  
It's been 2 days since Jess left my hotelroom and it's been 2 days since I  
felt what I need.  
Now I'm on my way back to Stars Hollow, the town where my life started and  
where it'll probably end.  
I'll tell him as soon as I get home, I'll tell him everything there is to  
know.  
About 7 years ago, about 2 days ago about my feelings, everything!  
Lane once told me she will never give up on Dave no matter how far away he  
is or how much her mother is against him, and now it's my turn to do the  
same.  
I will not give up on Jess no matter what.  
There's just one thing, it's up to him now, I made the first move and it's  
his turn now.  
  
---*Flashback*---  
  
Laying in his arms makes me feel safe and most of all loved.  
I know he must leave soon, he has a girlfriend waiting for him and I have a  
fiancee to return to.  
  
"Jess"  
"Mhh"  
"I can't marry Dean"  
"I know"  
"When I'm back in Stars Hollow, I'll tell him everything"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't lie anymore"  
"You did a pretty good job for 7 years"  
"Don't do this"  
  
Even though this conversation probably turns out into a fight neither one  
of us moved and we kept clinging to each other.  
  
"Do what?"We both have a pretty good life and you are planning on ruining  
yours for something that happend years ago?"  
"No, for something that happend last night. Look this means more to me than  
you'll ever know or than I'll ever admit. But I can't marry or be with  
somebody when I think about another"  
  
---*End Flashback*---  
  
And after I said that he kept silent, and he left me dealing with feelings  
and thoughts I don't know what to do with.  
As my thoughts slowly wander back to reality I see the Stars Hollow sign  
coming closer.  
Not that much later I enter my house and see Dean waiting there for me.  
  
"Hey honey"  
"Hey"  
"How was your trip?"  
"Look Dean, I need to tell you something"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	6. Nothing

A/N: Hi thanks for the reviews! Just to be clear, I don't own anything only  
Simon and Eva and....the plot.  
I just wish I could own Jess and Dave but who wouldn't right?  
Enjoy the chapter and pleaseeeeeeee review :-)  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hold me don't let go, cos I'm revelling in insecurity  
It's so unlike me, yes I know.  
But what am I to do with how I feel.  
So please don't leave me here. I'll be lost without you.  
Don't make me stay. Cos I'll only be in the way.  
-Nothing By Des'Ree  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Where is she?"  
"Jess..."  
"WHERE IS SHE!"  
"Jess listen to me, she's in really bad shape"  
"I don't care"  
  
And I really don't, there's no way Luke's gonna stop me from getting into  
her room.  
It seems like an hour ago since I picked up the phone in Seatlle and I  
heard his voice telling me she's in the hospital.  
Dean did this I know for sure, she told him about me and her and they got  
into a fight.  
  
"Luke I need to see her"  
"Please Jess, don't do this, don't go in there, Dean's there and..."  
"Dean! Is Dean in there?"  
"Jess he was her fiancee"  
"No, no he did this to her, he's the reason why she's here"  
"What! No, they had a fight and she drove a way, probably to you, and she  
got in a car accident"  
  
I can't be the one who caused this, it's Dean's fault.  
She was upset because of him...right?  
What if Luke's right what if she really was upset because of me, because I  
didn't tell her I need her too, because I couldn't tell her I love her.  
I tried, I tried so hard to tell her how I really feel, how I always felt,  
since the day I walked into her room and I saw her sitting behind her  
computer, but I just couldn't because I knew she would leave anyway and go  
back to Dean.  
  
"I need to get out"  
"Look Jess..."  
"Stop saying my name like that!"  
"Look she's in really bad shape and the doctors aren't sure she's gonna  
make it"  
  
I feel tears form in the corner of my eyes and I find myself running out of  
the hospital right to the bridge.  
On my way out I hear Luke yelling my name but I don't turn around.  
When I get there I call Simon and it takes him about half a day to get here  
but it looks like a lifetime.  
  
"Hey mate, everything alright? Eva told me you two broke up"  
"Yeah a couple of days ago"  
"So that's why you're here? Sitting at an old bridge, you ought to be  
careful cause this thing might split"  
"She's in the hospital"  
"Who?"  
"Rory"  
"Oh the nice girl who called my store amazing"  
"Yeah her"  
"How's she doing"  
"The doctors don't think she's gonna make it"  
"What did you tell her, I mean you did visit her right?"  
"No I can't, I can't see her laying there when I know it's my fault"  
"Look I don't know all the details of your relationship with er but I know  
you love her and maybe the doctors are wrong, maybe she won't pass away and  
then you two can live happily ever after. But there's also a chance she  
won't survive and then you'll have to live with the fact you never got the  
chance to tell her how you feel"  
  
I know he makes sense once again and so I rise and walk to the hospital  
without saying a word.  
  
"In Ireland we say 'thanks'after some good advice mate!"  
  
I know he's joking and that he's just trying to make me feel better but the  
only one who can make me feel better is a doctor with some really good  
advice.  
As I enter the hospital I see Luke, Lane, Dave, Emily, Richard and even  
Paris sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"I want to see her, now"  
  
As I enter her room I see Lorelai and Dean sitting beside her bed watching  
over her while she sleeps.  
  
"Can I be alone with her for a second, please?"  
"How DARE you coming here!!!"  
"Dean come on, we're getting some coffee"  
"No I will not leave her alone with him"  
"Dean come on"  
  
And then she pulls him out of the room, his comments didn't touch me or  
bother me at all.  
All I could see was her and the way she looks, full of bruises and a cut on  
her left cheek  
Then she slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"Hey"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I heard Dean might be crying and so I came to laugh at him"  
"Funny"  
"So how are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm hit by a car"  
  
The tears that formed in the corner of my eyes when I walked into the room  
are streaming down my face, but I will not let her see me cry like this.  
  
"You're crying"  
"No I'm not"  
"Guess Dean's the one who's laughing now"  
"Just don't leave me okay"  
"I'll never leave you, what we have is forever"  
  
Something inside of me is telling me she won't be here for much longer and  
I guess she knows too.  
So I slowly bent down and kiss her one last time.  
I see her eyes weaken and I don't want her to leave already, I can't lose  
her not like this not now.  
  
"Rory no! Rory listen to me, don't go, don't leave me. I...I love you"  
  
A slight smile appeares on her face and she simply says:  
  
"I love you too Jess, only you, always"  
  
And then I here this long and endless beep coming from the heart monitor,  
my world starts to spin and I stand up causing the chair that stands behind  
me to fall on the floor.  
I run out her room with tears streaming down my face not caring if anybody  
sees them.  
  
"Jess"  
  
I don't want to answer, I don't want to tell her I killed her daughter, I  
can't tell her I killed her daughter.  
  
"JESS!"  
"What!"  
"Tell me"  
"She's gone, okay, she's gone"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	7. Days Go By

A/N: Hi everybody, this is the final chapter and I have to tell you, it's  
kind of dramatic and not really my style of writing but still I'm satisfied  
about it...maybe because it's something different for a change.  
Well enjoy and hopefully you find some time to review :-D  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
You are still a whisper on my lips  
A feeling at my fingertips  
That's pulling at my skin  
You leave me when I'm at my worst  
Feeling as if I've been cursed  
Bitter cold within  
Days go by and still I think of you  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The days that followed were killing for everybody.  
Dean was avoiding Jess and all Lorelai could do was cry in Luke's arms.  
There was also some guy I've never seen before, Simon, I guess he's one of  
Jess' friends from Seattle.  
When Jess screamed at Lorelai she was gone he ran away and Lorelai  
pretended he didn't say it, she was in denial I guess, but Luke went to her  
room with her and they didn't come out until the doctor had to bring her  
body away.  
Dean just stood there and he started talking like a mad man, he just  
couldn't shut up about the great times he had with Rory but then Lorelai  
yelled at him if he would like to shut up.  
I myself had Dave to comfort me, he was having a hard time too even though  
he didn't know her that well.  
And then there was Paris, she didn't speak or cried, she just sat there.  
When I walked to her and asked her if she wanted something to drink she  
kept staring at the ground.  
But somehow she's not the one I worried most about, that's Jess.  
Even though Simon is here he's just sitting there just like Paris, there's  
something in his eyes that worry's me.  
  
"Jess"  
"Lane"  
"So how uhm...how are you holding up?"  
"Fine"  
"Good, look if you need to talk to someone...just know I'm here"  
"Well thank you but that won't be necessary"  
"I'm just letting you know"  
  
Today is her funeral.  
At first I didn't want to come, I always hated funerals, not because you're  
saying goodbye to someone you lost but because there always people  
pretending to care about a person and say all these good things about them  
when they never really knowed him/her.  
Luke tried to convince me to go anyway but I told him there was nothing he  
could to convince me to go, but now here I am standing in front of the  
church still making up my mind to go in or not.  
A couple of minuts later I find myself sitting in the back of the church  
where nobody can see me.  
In the front I see Lorelai and Luke sitting, in the row behind them there  
are Lane, Dave and Paris.  
Memories of her come flashing by, memories of our first kiss, the time I  
wanted us to end but she didn't let me, the time we first said our goodbye,  
the time she told me she was pregnant.  
As I think about it I realize how much we've been through.  
The whole ceremony seem to pass by without my notice and when everybody's  
gone I walk to the front, to see her one last time, to touch her one last  
time.  
After I stand by her side for a while I know it's time to let her go but I  
know I can't, I can't leave her.  
So instead I kiss her and sit beside her waiting for someone to take me  
away.  
  
"Jess? Jess!"  
"Huh, what"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Lane? Stop bothering me!"  
"No I will not stop bothering you, I know, I know about your relationship,  
I know she was going to tell Dean and I know she was leaving Dean because  
of you and I can see that you're not doing okay, okay! You're far from okay  
and I will not stop bothering you before you talk to me."  
"How do you know?"  
"She told me, long before it even started"  
"I can't take this Lane, I really can't"  
  
And then he breaks down, he just sits there in the middle of the church  
crying over a woman he loves.  
The big almighty Jess is actually crying over a woman.  
I go and sit beside him with my arm wrapped aroung him trying to give him  
some comfort.  
  
"It's okay Jess, it's okay"  
"How can it be okay when she's gone? How? Please tell me!"  
"I don't know"  
  
And there we are sitting in the middle of the church holding each other and  
I finally see what it was, why she felt for him.  
Cause underneath it all he's still this innocent, scared guy that Rory fell  
in love with years ago.  
  
"Lane?"  
"Yeah"  
"I can't do this, I can't put up with the fact of living without her"  
"You did it before"  
"This is different, now I know for sure she's..."  
"GO!"  
  
And there he is storming into the church like he owns the place, Dean.  
  
"Dean don't do this just go"  
"It's his fault! He killed her!"  
"Dean...GO"  
"Not before he's gone too"  
  
And then there's this loud shot causing me to stumble, all I see is Jess  
falling down in front of me and Dean running away.  
This isn't happening, this cannot be happening!  
  
"Oh god no! No Jess! Jess listen to me...Jess....HELPPP!!!"  
"Lane...don't...it's okay...I can...I can see her"  
"No Jess don't leave, think about Luke he needs you, I need you...you can't  
go"  
"Thank you Lane"  
  
And then he's gone.  
I run outside the church stumbling against Luke when I finally enter the  
diner,my tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Lane...what happend? Why are you covered with blood?"  
"It's Dean...he..."  
"What happend to Dean?"  
"Nothing...he...he...he shot him"  
"Who? Lane...who did Dean shoot?"  
"He's gone Luke...Jess...he's gone...I was there"  
  
1 year later:  
  
"And I now pronounce you husband and wife"  
  
I can't believe I'm finally married to the man I love, Dave.  
I'm so glad things turned out alright, Lorelai is starting to get her life  
back on track and so does Luke.  
I can't believe how Jess' death affected him, I'll never forget the day I  
told him, he closed the diner and went to the church, he carried his body  
outside and walked to the hospital.  
Maybe it was some kind of pride thing, I don't know.  
Only a day after Jess died they arrested Dean and he's doing his time now.  
Paris is seeing a therapist, I guess when Rory died something inside of her  
snapped, it turns out she already had problems that started at school.  
Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night because I hear a gunshot  
cause somehow Dean didn't only kill Jess but he also killed a part of me.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Feedback: justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com 


	8. Author's Note

Hi thanks for the reviews even though I haven't read them yet. I don't  
receive them in my mailbox and I can't read them when i link to reviews.  
Thanks anyway, I'm working on something new now and it will be a one  
parter, I will publish it when fanfiction has everything onder control so I  
know what you think of my stories. Off course you can always email me at  
justsomebodycalledme@yahoo.com  
If things work out the way I want them to, I'll publish very soon and other  
wise I hope you stick around long enough to read it anyway.  
  
JustSomebodyCalledMe. 


	9. Anothere Author's NoteJust To Be Clear W...

A/N: No Lane didn't have a crush on him, she just needed him to move on with her life after she lost Rory. 


End file.
